


No work and all play

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: some long distance and working relationship feelings with Ravus and Ignis [part of a short RP with my partner, apologies for any janky-ness!]





	No work and all play

Ignis feels his lover could use a worthy distraction. Overworked certainly didn't suit him and he can see the stress in his shoulder blades through his button up.

Taking a smooth, silent stride over from his previous perch on the sofa, a book he was reading discarded for now, he places his hands on his lover's shoulders. "I think you've done enough for tonight dear, you'll work yourself to death if you keep this up..." He works his shoulders in a manner fitting his soothing tone, pressing his thumbs where he can feel knots in the muscles, easing tension and just maybe, trying to be all the more convincing. Ravus makes a noise in surprise, pulled out of his hours long focus on his paperwork, yet he relaxes when he feels Ignis’ fingers massage his tense shoulders. However comforting it felt, he still had the nagging urge to continue until the stack of papers covering his desk were completely gone.

"I would love to, but I must keep going," he stares at the stacks, sighing thinking about the workload later. "It just keeps stacking up otherwise, dear." He picks his pen up again, determined to write down the rest of this report at least. Furrowing his brow, Ignis pouts at his response and slides to seat himself on his lap with little warning. Now he had to give him his full attention.

"I feel tackling your papers with a refreshed mind and a de-stress would be beneficial..." He trails off with a drawl, working his shoulders with his palms from the front this time, he was an adviser first and foremost, and that's what he would do, _advise._

He definitely has Ravus’ attention now, hand still holding his pen but now wide eyed from how bold his lover was being tonight. "You pose a strong argument, Ignis," his palm rests on his thigh now, enticed by the idea but his eyes still trail to the overgrown piles of work. "You’re acting like a cat, distracting me from my work..." He scratches his chin, just to push the point further. Iggy's little purr reverberates from his chest.

"You know more than anyone that my mind isn't easily swayed..." He shifts a little on his lap, making himself comfortable without possibly toppling them both over and off the chair. "take a moment to de-stress, dear~" he leans in to pepper his forehead with kisses, drifting lower and letting his lover decide to seal his little 'deal' with a kiss, or not. Ravus swallows, feeling himself break with each kiss that’s placed upon his face until he finally gives in. The first kiss is soft, comforting, and he could feel his face warm up just from how much he missed it. His hands move to hold his waist, pulling him closer so he could deepen the kiss. Before long, he starts grinding against the man in his lap, using his grip on his hips to get more pleasant friction.

"You’re too convincing my dear..."

A content sigh slips past Ignis' lips when Ravus finally gives in to his ministrations, grinding back and returning each kiss with fervor.

"I try~" he sounds smug, but respectably so, weaselling out of his lovers grip, he gives a tug to his tie as he stands to guide him along with him. "Over here, away from all that..." he perches on the end of the bed, arms behind his back, lent back with his head canted to the side in invitation.

Ravus follows after him, the feeling of being touch starved finally wracking his body, and he’s already climbing over his lover. He kisses Ignis all over, wherever there was skin for him to kiss, while his hands try to quickly loosen his collar and unbutton his shirt. It’s freeing being out of his suffocating clothes, and he moves to get his lover out of his as well.

"Once all those other ordinances are done, my first personal order is making button ups illegal." It comes out jokingly, but with how pent up he is currently, he would almost consider it. Once he gets Iggy’s clothes off though, all thoughts of work were tossed out his mind, and only the thought of pleasing this wonderful man, his wonderful husband, remained.

Iggy chuckles, helping him remove is clothes when he struggles with a button in his haste. "Then you wouldn't have the absolute joy of ripping one off of me, now would you?" Only the ones he doesn't care about, of course.

He wouldn't lie about wearing an older button up and riling up his lover to the point of tearing his clothes off.

"I adore it when you act on instinct and let go of all that restraint~" He circles his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to lock lips firmly, a hum lightly rumbling inside his chest.

"I’ll have to consider that for next time," Ravus chides, giving a little growl and a nibble to his lip, knowing that Iggy enjoys it. He goes further by leaning down to unzip his pants with his teeth, pulling his pants off firmly once it’s loosened enough to do so, then holding his legs so that he’s spread for him. "Gorgeous as always, even after all this time..."

He traces his lips up the inside of his thigh, teeth grazing over his skin but quickly soothed with kisses. All the marks from last time have long faded, so he’s determined a make some new ones, mixing both rough bites with soft, soothing smooches.

Ignis rewards his lover's worship with quiet purrs and mewls when the bite edges into too hard. He wouldn't dare stop him, enjoying the marks left for his eyes only. "I'm yet to find another to match your ethereal beauty as well, my dear~"

He lightly squeezes his head between his thighs, his arousal just starting to strain against his boxers. He loves having his lover in this position, especially when he's so eager to give affection. The feeling of Ignis' thighs against his face is heavenly, rubbing his cheek against his soft skin and cheekily mouthing his arousal through his shorts. Once Ignis feels fit to free him from his legs, he pulls his boxers off needily and checks the dresser for the lube they had, and starts slicking up his fingers. Holding his legs open for him, he prods at his entrance, knowing well enough his limits though still attentive should his needs change.

"How is this my dear?" He gives a teasing curl of his fingers, smirking should he get the reaction he wanted. he is, of course, receptive to the affection, a little shiver working its way through his back and legs.

"You know how to please me, love..." resting his head back to focus on the sensation instead of watching him, he arches and shifts, finding that perfect angle with practised ease that makes his lower half feel like jelly, pleasantly boneless. "I hate to rush you, but I want you up here, to see that divine face~" especially the face he makes when he's truly getting started. that's his favourite face.

"Of course~" he’s prompt, treating it like a command and pushes his legs up to take him. He slides into his lover easily even after so long apart, letting himself enjoy the sensation of being hilted within him before rocking his hips. "You fit me so perfectly, I want you to feel the love I have for you as much as I do."

The bed creaks with each thrust he gives him, and he sucks and kisses his jaw while he lets himself become more and more undone. The adviser's arms find a comfortable place to rest, draped over his lovers shoulders, his nails leaving faint red marks against his pale skin whenever he thrusts into him just right. He's more vocal than he'd usually be, just to make his appreciation more than clear.

"Like 2 puzzle pieces, a perfect match~" he claims his lip, a bite and suck before he fully gives in to gentle kisses, letting himself be rocked and pleased as his lover wished and enjoying every moment of it.

"Next time you're stubborn I'll have to take you over my knee..." you're never too old for a spanking, apparently.

Ravus turns red at the thought. While he wouldn’t admit it outwardly without some prodding, he doesn’t feel too opposed to the idea. However for now, perhaps he will retaliate for the bites. He gives Ignis harder, but more agonisingly slow thrusts.

"Yes, next time, but for now I feel like you’re in no position to punish me~" he proceeds to mark his neck and chest, determined to remind him his place under the king at the moment.

Iggy's back arches and he can't help but give a hearty chuckle, the bites turning sensitive and tickly.

"Mmm~ says the man who grew to love exactly this position~" he teases, squeezing his hips between his thighs. he desperately wants to touch himself, but getting the friction from rubbing up against his lovers abs is far too tantalising to ignore. Ravus debates giving his lover what he wants, but like he has said himself years ago, variety is the spice of life.

"Perhaps we should try something new then~" He pulls back abruptly, turning Ignis so that he was on his knees and his chest pushed down into the sheets and thrusts right back into him. This time he doesn’t hold back, fucking him as hard as he pleases. His fingers switch between loving caresses and scratching claws, aiming to give him an overload of sensations.

Iggy won't deny the thrill of having a lover who can easily manhandle him, and being shoved down face first into the mattress and plowed into recklessly is certainly pushing all of the right buttons for him.

"O-ohh~ you're such a beast tonight, dear..." he can barely get a sentence out between thrusts, mewling into the sheets and hastily reaching back to give himself a few loose strokes, getting close enough for his partner to finish him.

It’s not long before Ravus gives his final few thrusts, finishing inside of Ignis and letting out all his pent up lust with it but not before taking his lover’s arousal and stroking him to completion as well. He flops down by his side, huffing softly and cuddling against him. Once he has caught his breath, he pulls Iggy into a passionate kiss, parting only to tell him how much he loved him.

“what I would give to have you here with me all of the time, you awful distraction~” he chuckles and smooches his forehead. pleasantly filled and satisfied, he's happy to cuddle up, peppering him with kisses in return. "perhaps when I retire, dear~ I certainly don't want to simply go into retirement quietly." he offers a cheeky grin, a feather light touch teasing his lover's abs and the crease between his groin and thigh.

"For now, I'll make the most of the time we have together." Iggy soothes.

 Ravus might whine, but he’s satisfied like this for now. He looks forward to the day they could live their lives without worry, even if it may be a long time.

"It makes it easier when I think of the future like this. Something to look forward to." He nuzzles his face, happy for whatever time they do get together.


End file.
